


Of Peaches and Secrets

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Kai woke up with his name trending worldwide. The reason? He's photograpped staring at his rival's peachy ass countless times during the award show the previous night.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	Of Peaches and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Kai's sore all over his body and the dizziness of his head only added his despair for advil. He must have chugged down too much alcohol last night.

He carefully sits up to reach for his work phone. It's only 37 minutes past 9 in the morning, he only slept for four hours, explaining his headache. But what caught his attention is the notification on his screen.

37 messages and 18 missed calls all from his manager.

As quiet as he can not to wake the sleeping figure next to him, Kai sits down at the edge of his bed and dials his manager's phone.

_"Where are you? I've been trying to contact you for hours!"_ Kai pulls the phone away from his ear, sparing his eardrums from Junmyeon's screaming. Besides, it's too early for a nonsense scolding and Kai had one of the best night of his life and he'd hate to ruin his mood.

"What happened this time? I'm behaving lately." He whispers at the phone.

_"Your lewd brain happened."_ Junmyeon answers vaguely. _"Check the net, I'm going back to sleep."_ He added before hanging up, leaving Kai's questions unanswered. 

Kai immediately hits the wifi icon, activating it and when he's connected into the internet, he immediately copy pastes his public twitter's username and password and signs in.

It didnt take long before his fast internet connection directed him to his profile, his phone vibrating nonstop at the notifications and eventually freezes his device. He waited for his phone to recover before looking at the trending page.

**_Kai._ **  
**_Perverted Kai._ **  
**_Kai and Do._ **

These are the top three trending keywords but almost everything on the list is still about him.

Curious to why he's being everyone's breakfast he taps the number one spot directing him to circulating photos of him from last night's event. Photos from his and D.O's fansites, from news sites and even the non-fans are posting photos of him staring at the other celebrity's undeniably glorious ass.

Well, he can't blame his eyes when D.O's pants is extremely tight last night, so tight that it accentuates the tempting peach of his rival. 

Not one of the negative comments about Kai being a pervert hurts his ego though, knowing perfectly well that he is indeed bewitched by D.O's ass, admitting that he lusted over it last night.

The perverted one even zooms in D.O's photo, licking his tongue as he smiles mischievously. He'd love to taste them, devour it every hour if he gets the chance. 

"Good morning.." A kiss on Kai's shoulder is followed by a deep voice suddenly, a warm cheek pressed against his naked back. "What keeps you awake? Aren't you tired? Because right now I cant feel my ass.." Kai chuckles at the last statement, last night was wild yet he enjoyed every second of it.

He looks back, hugging the shorter male after pressing their lips into a lingering kiss.

"I'm trending again.." he brags.

"Huh? Why?" Kai places his phone back above the dresser before cuddling with the man.

"I failed being subtle about your ass at the event and everyone noticed it." D.O snorts, pulling Kai until he was hovering him.

"Why are you always the bad guy between us Jongin?"

"My question too Soo.." 

In front of the camera, Kai and D.O are rivals fighting to survive at the Hallyu world, but behind closed doors, they're just the same Jongin and Kyungsoo who grew up together and binded together by love.

"Ngggh.." A moan spills out from Kyungsoo's mouth when Jongin's mouth found its way to his nipple. "Baby no.." Kyungsoo protested when Jongin started nipping on his erect nubs, tongue swiping against the sensitive area.

"I've been hinting them a lot how I have my eyes only for you but those stupid people are overanalyzing my hints. I cant wait for them to realize that I love only you.." Jongin says gently while planting pecks from Kyungsoo's chest up to his collarbones, travelling to his neck, to his cheek another one on his nose until their lips are connected through a liplock. "That we're dating." 

Kyungsoo smiles, he loves it when Jongin is a beast in bed, well that makes their sex healthy, but sweet and gentle Jongin is the best.

"I know, I love you.." Kyungsoo says before bucking his hips until their hardening crotches grazes against the other.

"Me too Kyungsoo.. Always."


End file.
